Desprate Measures
by CharliesMommy
Summary: Hermione is perfect. Supposedly. She learns that love stinks up a room and that heart break is persistently knocking at our door. One Shot.


She walked through the halls. She looked terrible, because she had just stepped out of her room for the first time is 48 hours and the sunlight hurt her eyes. Her face was pink and blotchy, her nose was stuffy, and her eyes were red and puffy. The Hogwarts student's cheeks were tear stained, her robes were messed up, and she was trembling uncontrollably. She never in a million years could have thought that she would be one of those girls running down the halls, crying their hearts out over petty problems. But, truth was, once you were in that position, those "petty" problems seemed a lot bigger. Her feet were taking her to an unknown place. Her head was in a different time all together. She remembered it like it had just happened, however, it had, in fact, happened over two days ago.

_ Hermione Granger was one of the top students in her class. No, she was _the_ top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She thought she had it all. In fact, she probably did. Hermione had the perfect grades, the perfect family, the perfect looks, the perfect friends, and, as of one year in December, the perfect boyfriend. Hermione was in her last year at Hogwarts and was most likely going to graduate top in her class with more than enough N.E.W.T.s to land her a high paying job. She was also Head Girl and shared all responsibilities of guiding the prefects with the Head Boy. _Absolutely nothing can go wrong now_, she thought. But, oh how wrong she was._

_ December 14, mid terms are over and only a week until winter holidays. It was also Hermione and Ron's one year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. So when Hermione saw a bunch of Gryffindor boys bringing in party supplies, she let it go and decided to celebrate too. She even saw that Harry Potter had also snuck in some Gin and Whisky to spike the punch with. But she really didn't care, because she was thinking off what she and Ron were going to do that night. Ron had been nagging her to move their relationship to the next level, but now, she thought of giving him his hearts desire. All that day she was in a daze with a faint smile on her face. _

_ That night Hermione was sure to finish her homework early, because even though she was celebrating, she always had to do her homework before fun. When she got there, the party was jamming. Kids everywhere were dancing and puking from the punch. She got up on a chair and scanned the crowd for Ron's face. _Hmm,_ she though,_ he shouldstick out like a sore thumb. _She quickly dismissed the thought of Voldemort; he had been gone for a year now and was not about to come back anytime soon. Hermione hopped off the chair, careful not to step on any passed out students. _Man, these kids can not hold their liquor, _she thought to herself with a chuckle. She walked over to the punch bowl to find Harry and ask him where Ron was. She found Harry alright, but he was nude and lying on the floor with a drunk, naked Ginny on top of him. They were kissing uncontrollably. Hermione really didn't want to see that image. She bent down and tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and said "Harry, have you seen Ron?" Harry didn't respond. She tapped him harder and asked the same question. Still no response. This time, she hit Harry on the back and screamed in his ear "HARRY, WHERE'S RON?" Harry and Ginny both jumped a mile high. "Damn it Hermione, why did you have to yell?" Harry asked irritably. She coolly said "oh, no reason. Say, do you know where Ron is?" Harry, being a drunken man, forgot the promise he made to Ron and told Hermione that he was in him room. "In fact," Harry said with a sly smile, "why aren't we up in a bedroom yet?" and the two raced upstairs._

_ Hermione ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories and knocked three times. No one answered. She knocked again. Still, no one answered. Frustrated, she unlocked the door using _alohomora_. Inside, she found that only one of the five beds had the curtains drawn around it. She slowly crept towards it and as she got closer, strange muffling sound came from inside. It definitely sounded like Ron, but there was one other voice. It sounded female, but like the Voldemort theory, she quickly dismissed it. Hermione threw back the curtains, hoping to only find Ron composing a song for her or some other romantic gesture, but inside she found a horrible image._

_ Inside the curtains, she found Ron, but he wasn't alone. Lavender Brown was lying on top of him and they were both naked. Lavender was giggling like crazy, though she was the only one. Ron pushed Lavender off to the side of the bed and got up. Hermione was now looking at all of Ron's naked glory, something she had hoped would be a special moment. Hermione was speechless. She tried to speak, but all that she accomplished was moving her mouth up and down like a gaping fish. Ron touched Hermione's lips to make her stop. "Let me explain." He said in a satisfied tone. "I know what your thinking 'Oh my goodness, Ron, I thought you loved me,'" Ron said in a mocking tone. "But I never loved you. I just wanted to get some action! I've been meaning to tell you that I have been getting some of Lavender's for a while now, 8 months, in fact." Hermione was angry she was regaining some composure, but she still couldn't believe this was happening to her. "And let me tell you something else, I only stayed with you because you paid for all of our 'dates' and let me roll in the dough!" Hermione was crushed. She was furious, too, but the only emotion she was feeling was sadness. Hermione ran to her dormitory and locked the door for two days._

So this is where she was. She had stopped crying minutes ago, and decided to venture out into the real world. Her heart had tried to push away the hurt and was now concentrating on how angry she was for being used like that. _Why that little Bastard!_ She though angrily to herself. _And that bitch Lavender for going along! God, I can't believe them! I mean, what if some one else had been Ron's girlfriend. I mean, some one else might have totally lost it and could have done some really damage. I mean do I really want people like Ron who would cause such destruction walking around on the streets? The whole world would agree with me that they don't belong out there! I would be doing the world a favor by getting rid and Lavender and Ron!_ An idea dawned on Hermione that as unlike any plans that she had ever hatched before. Before she could think rationally, if she was capable at all, she ran back up to her dormitory and opened her suitcase. She moved a mess of things around and pulled out her birthday gift. Her father had given it to her in case she was in danger, although, at the time it seemed silly. Now, however, it was perfect.

At exactly midnight that night, she made her way to the boys' dormitories, careful not to make a sound. Hermione quietly opened the door and slid into the room she turned on the lights and opened the curtains to Ron's bed. There he was with Lavender. She smiled. _Perfect_ she thought.

"Oh Ron, Lavender, good thing I caught you two. I just wanted to tell you to say good-bye."

Hermione pulled the gun out from behind her back and shot it five times. Finally, they were dead. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had killed two people. _I killed two people! Haha! Just wait until Dumbledore hears about this! What will he says? Wait! What will he say? Will he be mad? No, this isn't supposed to happen! No! This was supposed to be a favor to humanity! But I did a good thing! Right? I mean, I killed them! I killed them. I killed them. I killed them? I killed them! I killed some one! Two people! I am a murderer! No! I'm a Murderer! I am going to Azkaban! _She looked frantic. Her eyes were big and round, full of pain and confusion. But then, as if possessed, she moved the gun to her head and shot the final shot. _Finally, _she thought to herself one last time, _the perfect ending to the perfect life._

**A/N:** ok, I wrote this story as a one shot. Bhavik and Tracy, this one is for you.


End file.
